Folie
by lemiaw
Summary: Il s'est passé quelque chose chez les Sommet. Mais quoi? (j'ai vraiment honte de mes résumés xD) Ce texte est une songfic. Et une deathfic. Parce que je suis la joie personnifiée. Et parce que j'aime raconter ma vie. Bon, c'est pas que ça me soûle mais je vais aller regarder Sherlock, moi. J'aime Sherlock. (ceci était donc un résumé inutile XD)


En ce moment, j'écris, et vous avez l'honneur d'être les heureux bénéficiaires de ma productivité.

Euh… Après réflexion, vu la mentalité de mes textes, ce n'est absolument pas positif.

Comme j'ai vraiment super méga envie de voir votre avis sur ce texte, et que je suis stupide, je poste ce texte assez rapidement, il est donc probable qu'il reste quelques fautes d'orthographes. C'est légèrement problématique, mais bon.

J'ai hâte, je n'y peux rien.

Donc. Ce texte est déprimant, les paroles de la chanson sont choquantes, et ceci était un avertissement. Oui, oui.

Donc c'est un texte chanson, et j'ai oublié comment on appelait ça parce que je suis géniale.

La chanson est _Down with the sickness_ de _Disturbed_, elle passe dans un des épisode de SLG (hachtag lesvraissavent, hachatge lol, hachtag jedétesteleshachtags).

Mathieu ne m'appartient pas, et ses créations non plus, si cette fic' le dérange, je la supprime, et blablabla, et blablabla.

(j'ai failli écrire bonne nuit xD)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Tout tournait autour de lui. Le sol était au plafond, plafond s'écrasait par terre, les murs tentaient à la fois de se rapprocher et de s'enfuir loin de lui. La cigarette glissa de sa main pour tomber par terre. Il avait beaucoup trop mal à la tête !<p>

_Tu sens ça ?_

_Ah, merde !_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Sa tête et ses yeux et son ventre… tout, absolument tout le brûlait. Il ne voyait plus les murs tanguant, il ne voyait plus le soleil illuminant la scène, il avait juste mal et sentait la douleur lui cisailler les entrailles. Rien, rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais l'aider. Qu'avait-il fait ?

_Me noyant profondément dans ma mer de dégoût_

_Cassé, je suis votre serviteur et je m'agenouille_

_J'ai l'impression que ce qui reste de mon humanité est en train de changer_

_Change lentement en moi_

Quelle humanité ? Quelqu'un voyait-il encore la trace d'un humain en lui ? Qu'avait-il fait, bordel ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas ouvrir ses putains d'yeux !

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleurait ? Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était encore, pour une énième fois, passé ?

_Observant mon propre reflet_

_Quand soudainement celui-ci change_

_Violemment il change_

_Oh non, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière maintenant_

_Tu as réveillé le démon qui sommeillait en moi_

Son reflet ! Oui, là était la réponse. Qu'avaient-ils fait, eux ? Ce sont toujours eux qui font les conneries, non ? Oh, non, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière maintenant ! Mais… -toutes ces pensées étaient décousues. Il n'arrivait pas à suivre la moindre piste jusqu'au bout- Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Le démon ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait ?

_Lève-toi, viens et plonge dans la folie _

_Exprime ta haine et laisse-la s'infiltrer en moi_

_Toi mère lève-toi, viens et plonge dans la folie_

_Toi l'enculé lève-toi viens et plonge dans la folie_

_La folie est le don qui m'a été donné._

QU'EST-CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE BORDEL ? Rien à faire, ses yeux ne s'ouvrent pas. Il reste dans le noir. Il ne veut plus bouger. Il n'est pas sûr qu'il y arriverait même si il le voulait, de toute façon. Pourquoi a-t-il autant envie de dormir ? Ce n'est pas normal, et en plus il doit voir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Mais non enfin, il ne s'est rien passé : il veut juste dormir ! C'est normal de vouloir dormir, non ? Non ?

Il pleure toujours ? Bien sûr que non, pourquoi pleurerait-il ? Il n'a aucune raison de pleurer, enfin. Attendez… il y a eu un bruit, non ?

_Je vois qu'en toi la folie augmente_

_N'essaie pas de nier ce que tu ressens_

_On dirait que tout ce qui allait bien est mort_

_Et décline en moi._

Mais, non, il n'est pas fou ! Il y a bien eu un bruit, là, juste à côté de lui. Il a juste ce qu'il faut d'énergie pour ouvrir les yeux, maintenant. Alors, pourquoi ne le fait-il pas ? Vraiment, il dois ouvrir les yeux ! C'est important !

Tout ce qui allait bien est mort ? Qui est mort ? Il y a vraiment un mort ?

_On dirait que t'as des problèmes_

_Avec ces changements_

_Vivant avec ces changements (oh non)_

_Le monde est un lieu effrayant_

_Maintenant que tu as réveillé le démon qui sommeillait en moi_

Quels problèmes, je n'ai pas de problèmes, j'ai juste peur d'ouvrir les yeux. Ce n'est pas pareil ! Je veux mais je ne veux pas savoir qui fait ce putain de bruit à côté de moi. Le fait-il pour m'embêter et m'empêcher de dormir ? Bon. On va attendre. Il va finir par partir, non ? Et après, on pourra ouvrir les yeux sans avoir peur. Peur de quoi ? Du bruit ?

Laissons-nous oublier le bruit. Pensons au passé, plutôt. Ce doux passé.

_Et quand je rêve_

_Non maman ne le fais plus_

_Ne le fais plus_

_Je serai un bon garçon_

_Je serai un bon garçon, je le promets_

_Non maman ne me frappes pas_

_Pourquoi tu devais me frapper de cette façon, maman ?_

_Arrête de faire ça, tu me fais mal_

_Pourquoi es-tu obligée d'être une telle salope_

_Pourquoi tu ne_

_Pourquoi tu ne vas pas juste te faire enculer et crever_

_Pourquoi tu ne peux pas aller simplement te faire enculer et crever_

_Pourquoi tu ne peux pas simplement te casser et crever_

_Ne fous plus ta main sur ma gueule salope_

_Va te faire foutre_

_J'ai pas besoin de cette merde_

_Espèce de sale pute stupide sadique abusive de merde_

_T'aimerais savoir ce que ça fait maman ?_

NON. Pas ce passé là ! Oubliez le tous, ce passé, tous !

Oh. Le bruit à disparu. Lentement, il ouvre les yeux.

Rouge.

Le sol est rouge. C'est un cadavre, qu'il voit ? Oh merde… Tiens, une main. Pourquoi est-elle là toute seule, cette main ? Bonne question.

Il lève doucement la tête.

-Tiens, tu es réveillé toi ? Ça fait plaisir.

Il tourne la tête. Un mec –oh merde il est sûr de le connaitre- tiens un pistolet. Ah, c'est moi qu'il vise. Et meeeerde.

-Sympa ton costard, mec, dit le futur cadavre. Bon pour le lavage, par contre. Dépêche-toi, hein, le sang part mal à la machine.

PAN

_Ça arrive, prépare toi à crever !_

* * *

><p>Ceci est le mot de l'auteure. Je suis sans doute une tarée psychopathe pour avoir écrit un truc aussi flippant moralement (en vrai je suis possédée par cette chanson de Satan xD)<p>

Mettez un review; j'aime les reviews.

Voilà.


End file.
